


Repeat

by queenofliterature



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Warriors is caught in a time loop., request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofliterature/pseuds/queenofliterature
Summary: Warriors didn't know why or how. He just knew he needed it to stop.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757350
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I know that my poll had my Hero of Wild series next, but it has been so long since I updated a request and I feel so bad about that I just didn’t want to write any requests in the middle of moving so it didn’t feel I was putting less effort in. But now I’m sick so I have a little time.  
> I’ve decided to put a new section on my Tumblr masterlist specifically for requests that will not be in my personal LU storyline. I love all of my requests y’all are so creative! I just enjoy putting my fics into my own personal timeline on my Masterlist when possible, and some requests aren’t going to naturally fit in. And that’s perfectly fine! I’m just going to put it in a different section :)  
> This one is shorter than usual so I’m sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for the anonymous request: Could you please do a story on Ao3 about Warriors going through reliving the same day over and over again? Kinda like a Happy Death Day thing

Another day another brawl with infected monsters allied with eight other versions of himself. 

No Link even knew what timeline they were in, no one had claimed this one as their own. But something just felt… off. Sure it was a strange Hyrule, but no other Hyrule felt quite like this. It felt as if they were in some sort of limbo. As if time itself was molasses. 

Warriors absolutely hated this feeling. As a captain he was used to being on a constant move, going where he was needed from morning to late at night. It could be exhausting, but it was simply the life Warriors lived as a captain. He had to admit, relaxing with the other Links was actually enjoyable. There was just a calm aura that helped even Warriors relax. But this wasn’t calm, this Hyrule set the hairs on the back of his neck on edge. When he brought it up, the other Links had confirmed that they usually felt that way in a strange Hyrule. Warriors couldn’t explain that this was different, it wasn’t like other Hyrules, there was something utterly  _ wrong _ . 

The woods resembled the Lost Woods of Wild’s and Time’s Hyrules. Although it was far less foggy, there was a mysterious mist that permeated the area. The leader in Warriors wanted to do something, anything, other than simply walk through looking for the answers to why they were here. But no matter where they turned, the woods never seemed to end. Warriors certainly didn’t appreciate that Legend and Hyrule were completely unfazed. Just what in seven hells have those two been through that this shit was normal?

Back to the matter at hand. Hylia was this fog in Warriors’ brain too? The monsters here were unnerving as well. Not exactly horrifying just… distorted. Everytime he glanced back at one their faces seemed to have shifted slightly. Everything in this Hyrule was simply off. And Warriors wanted to leave more than anything. 

“Wind!” Warriors heard Four scream.  _ Scream. _ Four never screamed. Much to his absolute horror, Warriors now understood why. Some monster, Warriors couldn’t even call it its name it was so warped, had cornered Wind completely. His little brother, shield and sword tossed too far for him to reach, warped and disgusting creatures looming over him. No no no. Not Wind, Wind didn’t deserve to die like this. None of his brothers did. Hylia can’t do this. She can’t do this! Not Wind, not the little pirate. He was such a little shit, a tornado of foul language, innocent questions and bright outlooks. He was Warriors’ little pirate and he couldn’t die. Not here, not now. Warriors needed to protect all of them. He wouldn’t fail. He couldn’t!

“Wind!” Warriors yelled, the last thing he saw was Wind’s wide and terrified eyes, claws just above his heart. 

Another day another brawl with infected monsters allied with eight other versions of himself. 

Warriors didn’t know what was off about this Hyrule but he didn’t like it. It sent a chill up his spin, an uncomfortable reminder that something was  _ off. _ He didn’t know why, and he also didn’t know why he was so concerned for Wind. Sure he always was, the kid was a talented fighter and a hell of a force to be reckoned with, but he was still a kid that Warriors appointed himself to look after. He needed to protect all of his brothers-in-arms. He needed to make sure they all made it back to their Hyrules, their homes, even if some didn’t have a home, they still needed to make it back to their Hyrules. 

But there was something about this place that made Warriors stay as close to Wind as possible without raising too many questions. Wind knew something was going on, and would most likely ask for an explanation later. Too bad Warriors didn’t have one. 

“Monsters!” Warriors heard a sharp call from Twilight. How had he not heard or seen anything!? Hylia this place was messing with his head. Warriors unsheathed his sword just as hulking creatures rushed in from the trees. Warriors kept a cautious eye on Wind as he rolled under the first to reach him, springing up and cutting his sword through the monster's back. These monsters were different, warped and shifting almost constantly. 

Warriors kept himself near Wind as much as possible. Something was wrong and it involved Wind. Warriors didn’t have time to question his instincts, he had learned that the hard way. The kid was doing fine on his own, but Warriors kept his eye on him while slashing through the pack that had decided to attack. 

“Hyrule!” Legend yelled, dashing towards the boy who had been disarmed. Just like that, it all came crashing down. This was familiar, this had happened. Warriors couldn’t breathe, what was going on? He failed, but he hadn’t failed yet. Why did he feel like he failed? His vision went black, the last sight he saw this time was Hyrule’s flickering magic. Wait… this time?

Another day another brawl with… oh shit. Warriors hated that odd feeling of remembrance that seemed to hit Hylians at odd times. No, it wasn’t just a feeling. This had happened? Warriors glanced around at his fellow Links walking down the road. Hyrule chatting with Legend, the older hiding a small smile at the other coming out of his shell more and more. Wild with Four, the two having a quiet conversation Warriors couldn’t hear. Sky and Time discussing strategy for their current situation. Twilight telling Wind about Epona, the young boy didn’t have horses in his Hyrule and Twilight was always happy to discuss animals. 

Everything seemed fine with them, besides the creepy Hyrule they were in. But Warriors knew something was wrong. What was wrong? 

“Monsters!” It was Sky who noticed this time. This time? The group all prepared their weapons, the trees shook as monsters came from the gaps. Warriors could only describe their faces as distorted. Where had he seen that before? There weren’t monsters like that in his Hyrule. Warriors charged forward, slashing across what he assumed to be the lead monster’s chest. Glancing over it seemed there were eight more monsters, one for each hero. A coincidence? Or something more sinister. A yelp rang through the battle and Warriors whipped around from above the monster’s corpse. There was Legend, a warped monster standing tall above him, sword raised. 

“Legend!” Warriors yelled.

“What?” Legend snarked. Warriors stumbled back, surrounded by the misty forest, and eight worried Links. 

“I-what? The monsters?” Warriors stuttered out.

“What? Monsters? Where?” Wind asked looking around, and a flash of big blue eyes looking above him in fear. Oh, Hylia! Wind had been cornered! And Hyrule!

“Wind! Hyrule! Are you guys okay?” Warriors asked frantically.

“What? I’m fine?” Wind reassured, Hyrule nodding along with him, Wind didn’t look defensive, he looked concerned. They all did, they were all concerned. Warriors was surrounded by worry and it was absolutely suffocating him. He shouldn’t worry them, he was a captain it was his job to take care of them!

“Warriors? What’s wrong?” Wild asked softly. Warriors sort of looked like him after a memory. 

“I don’t know!” Warriors shouted, not at Wild but at himself.

“Let’s take a break.” Time placated.

“No! They’ll get to us!” Warriors’ wide eyes turned to Time, and the Old Man could see how tormented Warriors was in that moment. Time had his back turned for a minute, what had happened?

“Who War?” Legend asked, concerned. 

“Monsters! They keep coming.” Warriors tried to explain but nothing solid was coming out. How could he? Would the other Links even believe him? Just as the group tried to continue questioning Warriors, a stick snapped. “They’re here!” Warriors called, unsheathing his sword, the others raced to follow his lead. But apparently, this battle was only the beginning. This time, it was Time, somehow his Biggoron sword had been launched across the clearing.

Next it was Twilight, throwing himself in front of Time. That would have been the second round of Time dy- of Time being defeated if Twilight hadn’t stepped in. It killed Warriors to see the shock and horror on Time’s face. 

Next it was Four, his bright eyes shifting through colors as the monster’s steel came down upon him. Whatever was dragging Warriors around through time like a ragdoll never let him stick around enough to let him actually see them die, or to even try and defend them. It just yanked him away, each time with more memories to use to try and protect his brothers the next time. Warriors stopped questioning it, he just wanted it to be over. 

The next time it was Hyrule again, he had healed Legend and had been too tired to completely defend himself.

After that was Wild, the boy had been surrounded by four monsters in one blink of an eye. 

Next was Sky, not even his expert swordsmanship could save him when he was surrounded by those things. 

Four again.

Twilight again.

Sky again.

Then it was Warriors’ turn. A million thoughts raced through his head in the moment he felt a dark presence behind him. Would this finally be over now that it wasn’t the others who were about to perish? Did Hyia not care enough for him? Warriors didn’t want to die, not here, not after all this. But it was better him than the others. They needed to make it back. The monster screamed and Warriors tensed, but felt nothing. Turning around just in time to see the monster vanish in a puff of smoke, whipping around Warriors eyes met Time’s. And for the first time since this whole thing began, Warriors saw complete understanding in Time’s eyes. 

“I know. It’s over now.” Time reassured, placing a hand on Warriors’ shoulder. Time wasn’t just talking about the battle, Time somehow knew something of what Warriors had been through. The man just seemed to get more mysterious everyday, but right now Warriors didn’t even question it. He was just relieved. He desperately hoped it was truly over. Warriors ignored the others calling his name and asking if he was alright, he just looked at Time. 

“Why? Why did it happen?” Warriors held back tears, the looks of desperation and fear on his brother’s faces wouldn’t stop flashing in his mind.

“I don’t know.” It was the first time Warriors had ever heard time sound so lost.


End file.
